


dear theodosia

by arishia (OptimisticShipper)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dear Theodosia, Family Feels, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticShipper/pseuds/arishia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two fathers celebrate the births of their respective children. based on the song Dear Theodosia from the Hamilton Musical. All rights and lyrics belong to Lin Manuel Miranda. I changed some of the lines to fit it better but any original line from the song belongs to Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear theodosia

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy! dear theodosia is on of my favorite hamilton songs. i might do more for ml!

_“You will come of age with our young nation”_  


For Tom Dupain, there was something euphoric about holding your newborn daughter.

Sabine Cheng had a rough pregnancy. For the first three months she could barely eat without vomiting everything . During the second trimester, the baby would not stop moving and she still could not eat properly unless it was authentic Chinese cuisine. Sabine and Tom joked that their child will have the tastes of their mother. During the last three months, Tom spent every moment he could cuddling his pregnant wife. After he closed the bakery, he would cuddle Sabine and rub his hands over her belly.

Sabine would talk to herself, both in French and Mandarin. She would describe every little thing to her child from the weather to what she heard in the news. Tom sang. He sang every song he knew in French from lullabies to the national anthem. Whenever he sang in his rough baritone voice, the baby would kick. Tom did not have to say anything for Sabine to know how emotional he gets whenever their baby kicked. Already their child recognized their parents’ voices.

When Marinette Dupain-Cheng, their daughter, was born, Tom cried. The first shrieks of Marinette caused his heart to break when he realized she was experiencing pain already. Tom watched as they cleaned Marinette and bundled her into a soft, generic hospital blanket. Tom held his arms back, watching as the doctor placed their newborn daughter into Sabine’s arms.

Tears flowed from Sabine’s pale grey eyes. Relief and love filled her soul, as if it was trying to heal her from the painful birth she just went through. The hours of labor pain Sabine just lived through was nothing compared to her baby healthy and safe in her tired arms.

“It was worth it. I am so happy,” Sabine murmured. Her eyes widened in surprise as Marinette squirmed in her arms. Tom watched as Marinette cried again. Sabine smiled once she realized her daughter was hungry. Tom sat by his wife, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. The Dupain-Chengs sat in silence, finally feeling whole.

 

_______________

_“We’ll bleed and fight for you,_

We’ll make it right for you”  


Sunlight shined and highlighted the small, chubby face of Marinette. Her light, grey eyes sparkled as she watched her father sing. Tom carefully danced around his small living room, holding his young daughter close. If he misses a step, his arms immediately hold her closer. Worry filled Tom’s head as he continued to sing.

“Dear Marinette, what to say to you?” His voice rang. “You have beautiful eyes, you will have your mother’s strength!”

Sabine giggled. She sat in her favorite chair, off in the corner of the room. Since they come home from the hospital, Tom had done his best to help Sabine around the house. When he wasn’t working in the bakery, he was upstairs watching over Marinette as she rested. Tom adored Marinette and loved it even more when she reacted to his singing.

“Im dedicating everyday to you! Domestic life was never my style.” Tom lowered his voice. He continued on with the song as he watched Marinette’s eyes droop. She clutched to her milk bottle and allowed her father to sway her to sleep.

“When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart,” Tom practically whispered. His breath taken away at the way Marinette smiled. Tom once read in a baby book about babies smiling, that for them it was involuntary. It was common among newborns to smile. However, his daughter’s first smile meant the world to him.

Tom steadied himself as he carefully sat down on his couch.

“You will come of age with our young nation, We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you.” Tom fixed his arms, making sure Marinette was comfortable for her nap. Tom continued to sing as Marinette cuddled close to his chest. The vibrations and recognition of her father’s voice lulled her to sleep. Tom held his sleeping daughter, realizing how badly he wanted to protect his daughter from whatever life will throw at her.

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” Tom whispered. He kissed Marinette’s head.

____________________

_“If we lay a strong enough foundation_

We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you”  


Nothing should ever disrupt Gabriel Agreste’s attitude. He was calm, cool and can take anything that critics throw at him. 

He didn’t stutter when he asked Clarisse out. He did not stutter when he proposed to her. He fears no one and everybody fears him. Gabriel was suave when dealing with clients and partners. He was stern when he conducted photoshoots and fashion weeks. Gabriel did his best to keep a certain image since the beginning of his career.

And all of it was undone the first time he held his son.

Even now as he stood in his son’s nursery, he just stared at the newborn sleeping in his crib. The nursery was a nice pale green that wasn’t too hard on the eyes with light white lining. Clarisse made sure everything match so all the furniture and toys were white with green accents. Everything about the nursery screamed perfection but it was the exact opposite of how Gabriel was feeling.

Gabriel . . .liked Adrien. He was a few days old so his skin was still wrinkly and squishy, yet he had the same skin tone as Clarisse. His nose was small like hers and it is speculated that his eye color will be the same as hers. Everything about Adrien was so similar to his mother that no one will ever doubt his maternal genes. Will they instead doubt the father’s genes?

Gabriel shook his head of paranoid thoughts, he rubbed his hands together. The room felt ten times hotter and Gabriel loosened his tie. His knees felt weak and his arms were heavy. The only thing that calmed him was Adrien’s soft snoring. Gabriel focused on his son and something caught his eyes.

Adrien’s smile.

The unintentional smile stopped Gabriel’s heart. One thing that most mocked Gabriel Agreste for was his open mouth smile. It was a weird habit Gabriel never broke and now it seemed like his son inherited it (though that would be impossible to inherit).

Despite that, Gabriel caressed Adrien’s soft, plump cheek.

“Oh when he smiled, I feel undone, my son,” Gabriel sang. He remembered an old song that an old friend use to play all the time. The old friend claimed it was a classic.

“Look at my son. Pride is not the word I’m looking for. There is so much more inside me now.” Gabriel continue to sing, his voice breaking on several notes. He rested Adrien onto his arms, carrying him as he led them to the windows. Adrien smiled wider as he nuzzled closer to his father. Gabriel hissed as he readjusted Adrien’s delicate head onto the crook of his elbow, Clarisse’s instructions on how to hold a baby playing in his head.

“Oh, Adrien, you outshine the morning sun, my son,” Gabriel stuttered. Adrien opened his eyes and shut them as the sun bothered him. He started to fuss and Gabriel panicked.

“No, no, ssh,” Gabriel hushed. He moved his hand to block the sun from Adrien’s eyes. Adrien blinked and Gabriel felt his heart stopping again. His eyes. The shape was a good mixture of his and Clarisse’s: slanted like hers but had a squarish look like his. Even though Adrien was still a newborn and his features will change as he grows older, Gabriel hoped his eyes stayed the same. Adrien’s eyes were his best features. Adrien smiled again and his small hands reached for Gabriel’s face.

“When you smile, I fall apart and I thought I was so smart,” Gabriel sang in a monotone voice. He gave up in trying to sound decent and just went with the flow. Gabriel walked back and forth along the windows, making sure to shield Adrien’s sensitive eyes from the sun. From the corner of his eyes, Gabriel noticed Nathalie walking towards the manor with a client Gabriel had an appointment with today. Reality bursted the small bubble Adrien and him were living in in the last ten minutes. Gabriel recalled three last lines before calling the nanny and Clarisse.

“I swear that I’ll be around for you. I’ll do whatever it takes. I’ll make the world safe and sound for you . . . ” Gabriel trailed off, realizing the lyrics didn’t fit. That didn’t matter since it still conveyed the feelings he felt for his only son. A genuine smile graced his face as Adrien did his open mouthed smiled. Gabriel will do his best to protect his son from any danger.

______________________

_“And you’ll blow us all away_

Someday, someday”  


_“Then . . .I’d come and save you.”_

It wasn’t suppose to be like this. Tom was suppose to be protecting his family, not his daughter. Marinette, his sweet, clumsy daughter. The only daughter that would trip over her own two feet. His only daughter that would worry about the smallest of things. His only daughter being the one person he didn’t expect to be. 

_“Super baker to the rescue!”_

_“Thanks, Super Dad!”_

Tom stared aghast as his wife laid in his arms. Pride and horror filled his body as he watched his daughter transformed into the lucky heroine of Paris. Marinette’s body was rigid, her shoulders back and legs in a power stance. Her hair glowed blue under the Parisian lights and her ribbons flowed with the wind. Marinette was Ladybug. She was the Savior of Paris, the one everybody adored for her heroics. His Marinette Dupain Cheng. His pride and joy.

“Marinette . . .” Tom whispered. Marinette glanced back and smiled at her father, the same smile that she has had since she was a baby.

“It’s okay, Papa. I’ll make it right for you and Maman.” With a wave, Marinette sailed through the air and headed towards the akuma that harmed her mother. Tom was frozen on the spot even when the paramedics arrived and treated his wife. He thought he was his daughter’s protector and now the roles have shifted. He was his daughter’s hero and how she is his.

______________

_“Yeah, you’ll blow us all away._

Someday, someday.”  


Adrien lost the habit of keeping his mouth open when he smiled. Right now, his smile was reminiscent of that of his missing mother’s. Adrien released his transformation. The black outfit of Chat Noir vanishing and retreating back into Plagg, who glared at his charge’s father. Plagg hovered protectively around Adrien’s head. He buzzed with black magic while Adrien was as calm as he could be.

Hawkmoth stood frozen. The same heart-stopping feeling he had when he first held Adrien forced Nooroo to release his transformation. The two kwamis floated above their chosen, the father and son stood still. Gabriel sobbed. His whole body broke into a cold sweat and he shivered. 

“Adrien, why . . .” Gabriel trailed off.

Adrien’s eyes and smile. They’re still the same after all these years.

“It was for you, Father,” Adrien answered. Love and understanding shone in his eyes as Nooroo floated towards him.

“I knew for a while now. I met Nooroo during a late night snack raid and from there I tried to decide what my next course of action to be. They don’t have books about how to deal with fathers who are secretly super villains you have been fighting.” Adrien laughed nervously. Gabriel was still in shock as tears slid down his face.

“It was all for you, Adrien,” He said. Adrien smiled.

“I know it was.”

“You needed a proper family not one where a mother is missing because of her miraculous and a father is constantly absent. You _deserved_ better!” Gabriel shouted. His hands shook as he cradled his face and lost control of his emotions. 

“I understand, father. It’s okay.” Adrien said. He walked closer to Gabriel, his arms spread. Gabriel sobbed harder as he pulled his son into a crushing hug.

“I wanted to make the world safer for you. There are so many threats you don’t know of.” Gabriel whispered. His sentences came out in stutters as he tried to control his breathing.

“I’m aware and that’s why Ladybug and I will help you fight them. Together, we’ll find mom.”

“Together.”

The promise between them reminded Gabriel that Adrien wasn’t a baby anymore. Adrien became someone that made him proud.


End file.
